flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Legendary Legion
Show stared at them in amusement, watching their every move intently from a far tree. But, his gaze mainly fixated on Azura in a deadly glare. -ShowTime -Azura was in the duel room of the Arena of Legends, she stood on the marble floor waiting for Kaosu to arrive.- ~Azura Nix Kaosu bounded into the dueling room. Her black claws made a scrabbling sound against the smooth, marble floor. Standing around seven feet away from Azura, she bowed by stretching her forepaws. The action seemed appropiate; she was dueling her leader, after all. All four tails drifting in the slight breeze, she looked at Azura with unblinking eyes, waiting to see her first move. ═Kaosu "We should step outside." -Azura said in a quiet voice and exitted the room and into the open where the brillaint gold sun shone upon the ground. Azura grinned, a special circle that emitted a golden light appeared below her, a demonic wolf with eyes that emitted a red light, pitch-black fur and a leather collar with spike studs protRuding from the collar materialized beside her and submidssively bowed to Azura, Vanquish's bloody eyes were then directly fixed on Kaosu. A sharp shard of ice formed in her left hand, she lifted her right hand above it and small bolts of lightning travelled the tip of her fingers and into the tiny cracks in the shard, the cracks in shard then closed. Azura took a sharp step forward and flung it at Kaosu, exploding itself and releasing thousands of tiny sharp ice pieces and bolts of lightning. Her eyes flickered a golden light like eletric volts.- ~Azura Nix -Obeying her leader, she stepped outside. The ugly sun shone bright, beating a sticky heat that Kaosu hated. Eye narrowed, she watched as a circle formed around Azura, which summoned a strange-looking hound. She flicked her tails in preparation and bent her joints. Her hackles were raised and her teeth were bared. She watched as Azura flung a shard of lightning and ice at her. Letting out a flat grunt, she thought quickly and sheilded her small body with her tails. Her four, thick tails blazed with fox fire on command, melting all ice that came into contact. Yet, the lightning bolts trapped inside the ice shocked her, making her wince in pain. After a while, she lowered her tails and began to walk, only to yelp as the ice pieces scattered on the ground singed her paws and made her fall on the ground. Grey chest heaving, she managed to rise to her paws as she glared at Azura's lightning-like eyes. The navy-blue rune on her forehead began to glow, and her magic tails spiraled. An orb of energy, black without shadow nor texture, began to form above her forepaws. The void she was harvesting created a slight wind as it twirled. The orb, as big as her head, shot from her paws at Azura's chest, creating a mighty, hot wind in the clearing as it flew. ═Kaosu -Azura created a shield of fire and lightning combined infront of her and folded her large white feathery wings around her, the ball of energy was absorbed by the shield. She smirked. "My turn." She said in a sinister voice. Night spread across the blue sky like a wave, leaving the sky black and the sun out of sight, after all, she was the Ruler of Night. Her eyes flickered a golden light like volts again, Vanquish bared his gleaming teeth at Kaosu. Azura's hair was picked up into the air, fire spiralling around her. She held her hands infront of her, the palms facing Kaosu. A tunnel of fire blasted from her palms, lightning bolts then combined with the tunnel of fire and ice icicles floated around the fire. Vanquish let out a loud deep howl, a pack of seven ferocious winged wolves with armour made of steel were summoned by his side, snarling at Kaosu.- ~Azura Nix ((Because being the ruler of the night isn't overused at all or anything.)) Fool. ''Kaosu watched as Nocturnal shot a tunnel of flames at her. She let out a quick laugh as the intimidating icicles surrounding the flames melted into lowly puddles of water. She quickly dove to her side, avoiding the tunnel of flames. "Agh!" She cried; two of her tails were partially scorched by the tunnel of electricity and flames, and her once-spooth pelt was now ragged with the shattered ice on the ground. She covered her forepaws as the wolf howled, and seven more winged wolves appeared, surrounding the kitsune. Managing to rise to her paws, a wry smirk spread across her narrow muzzle. ''Wolves... Always choosing their bronze to fight rather than their brains. ''The fox's hackles were raised once again. Her tails all flicked, as if they were one. Though the only elements she mastered were void and fox fire, she knew basics of other Wu Xing elements. She stopped the ground with her right forepaw, making the land below her ascend three feet. Then, the rune of kenaz on her forehead glew bright. She shook off some of the ice shards that had clung to her fur and swayed her tails; two of which were still scorched. Then, she swung her tails around, creating a wind that made the leaves of nearby trees rustle. When the wind was strong, she aimed the breeze downwards and formed ten orbs of fox fire, the size of a grapefruit. They blazed with white flames. One ball flew at each wolf, while the last three swarmed towards Azura as the kitsune stood on ground slightly above the enemies, watching with green eyes. ═Kaosu ((I won't use time then. I'll re-do that RP part.)) -The balls of fox fire blasted Azura and the pack of wolves, she was knocked down to the ground. Blood streamed from her mouth, the fire had scorched her chest, scarlet blood dripping from her red lips. The dust hovered above the ground, she twitched with pain. The wolves let out a loud whimper as the fire scorched them, their armour resisting against some of the flames. Vanquish padded up to Azura and nudged her in the shoulder, she unsteadily got up, narrowing her eyes at Kaosu. The night sky above disappeared and the morning sky reappeared, the white clouds drifting against the blue sea in the air, the golden sun showing off it's beams of pure light. Azura felt dazed by the impact of the fox fire, the pack of wolves evaporated. She was enraged by her opponent, "I'm just getting started," Azura said with a grin and chuckled as blood still streamed from her body. Fire enveloped her body, "Be prepared, Kaosu." she said in a sinister quiet voice with her head hung low. The fire around her body suddenly formed into a fire tornado, it became night again. Thunder boomed in the black starry sky, lightning bolts coming down from the heavens and combing with the fire tornado. Azura hung her head high in the air and tilted her head to the right, her eyes wide, she looked like a psychopath with that sinister look on her pale face (Rage mode, I can become a crazy psychopath). She darted towards Kaosu and appeared behind her, the fire lightning combined tornado headed towards Kaosu, flinging her into itself, trapping Kaosu.- ~Azura Nix As the sky swirls to darkness, the pitch black is broken by a full moon. A masked figure materializes behind the distracted Azura, plunging a gleaming blue sword through her back and out her chest, the sword then glows and absorbs her soul as it is pulled back out. “Sorry for the interruption, this needed to be done..” (I appreciate you fixing that...)) The fire scorched her pelt while the lightning shocked her. Her pelt was burned black. Yowling in pain, she fought against the tornado until she managed to roll out. She fell on the ground with a thud, feeling like her blood was boiling. Immobile from the battle, she looked up and saw the moon appear. Weakly turning her head, she saw a figure in the moonlight with her blurred vision. Her eyes widened as Azura's lifeless body dropped to the ground. She struggled to her paws, but failed, landing on her stomache again. Half of her was sad, confused, desperate, and worried. Yet, the other half of her was glad, fufilled, and grateful for the cloaked figure. ═Kaosu -Thunder boomed as Awes-kon-wa hurried to Azura. I dived down through the swirling thunder clouds as the wren's feathers emitted a green glow, and she appeared to be in a trance. After a few seconds, she opened her beak. ''"I sense... nothing... She may be dead," I sighed and approached her body. "I cannot exactly say you were a good leader, but without you I would not have been here. I regret nothing of meeting you. O:nen ki' wahi..."- ~Aquila ((Wow. So this was your plan on killing me? I'm certainly not impressed, your lame plan FAILED. -_- You can't just kill someone in RP with one turn y'know, idiot. I'm still alive. =_= Oh and btw, I'm really pissed off. c: Shall we carry on with the duel?)) ~Azura Nix Wtf Azura. First of all, he took your soul. It's done. Either you fight back, or be a coward and ignore all of it and simply just go against the rules of roleplay? What the hell. ((Fine then whoever you are.)) -Azura merely smiled as the stranger tried taking her soul, "You shouldn't interupt me," a sinister psychopathic look spread across her face and slowly turned her head to face the stranger. Azura darted towards the stranger, leaping into the air and grabbing the sword from the stranger in mid-air, she then landed. "You've messed with the wrong person." Azura tilted her head like before, a dark aura surrounding her. She held the sword near her chest, her flaming soul flying back into her. She grinned, her eyes turning a scarlet-red. Vanquish howled once again, summoning his pack of armoured winged wolves. Flames enveloped the blue sword, melting it, the night grew stronger, Azura flung the melted sword to the ground. Her eyes flickered more golden lights, her large pure-white wingss turning pitch-black, the dark aura that surrounded her bursted into flames and enveloped her entire body, thunder booming above, sharp ice shards rained from the black sky.- ~Azura Nix "I think you sensed nothing because Azura is soulless," I glared at the current leader. "Well, that would make sense," Awes-kon-wa muttered. I hovered above the arena, channeling the direction of the lightning towards me. "A misplaced storm is always disastrous," I said, as the thunder clouds vanished.- ~Aquila ((I got my soul back :P)) ~Azura Nix ((Good for you. -_- ~Aquila)) ((Ok <3 I removed my shapeshifting ability, in exchange of my four shapeshifting forms I can now control Void ^3^ Muahaha.)) ~Azura Nix ((Choose a power and stick to one, don't change them constantly. ~Aquila)) ((Ok, I won't change it anymore, I still have the Void element. Oh and the person who tried taking my soul is Mercedes Vane. Smh. o3o)) ~Azura Nix ((Are you freaking serious? Are you... Azura Nix, I quit the Legendary Legion. You don't understand anything, do you? You're a sad little girl who can't make up her mind, copies others, and ignores every fucking attack agains you. Please excuse my langauage. Goodbye, it was fun while it lasted. ═Kaosu)) Great. One of the best roleplayers in the community and one of the best members of your legion has quit. Enough is enough, Azura, when will I become leader? ~Aquila http://us12.chatzy.com/62925264180055 ....No one come. "Ok since you can't figure out who it is even with all that..." He took off the mask to reveal the he is Kurrow. Watching he attempt to melt the sword. "You realize that sword is a god, one does not just melt the moon god.." A tail curls around the flamming sword pulling it back into his hands. As the ice shards rain down, portal forms over me to send them to a different demension. "Oh and one last thing, your not that pychotic" :Kurrow ~A silent aurora of light enveloped Crystalial's pelt as she approached Azura, glaring at her with ferocious red eyes.~ "I shall leave as well, Azura. You have proven to break promises and forever increase your thundering strength. I truly hope the entire Legendary Legion fights against you, for Aquila should be leader." ~Her voice was calm and serene, with her last echoing word, she quickly disappeared.~ ~Crystalial~ (IP address changed Vex can tell you) "Oh bye Crystalial" He waves some as she disappears. :Kurrow Kaosu struggled to her paws, muscles week from the earlier battle with Azura. Her pelt was signed, and her chest heaved. "Th-Thank you for t-trying to bring an end to the tyranny, K-Kurrow," she stuttered, her voice weak, though she knew she would soon heal. Clearing her throat, she glared at Azura with drooping eyes. "Crystalial, it is good to s-see you again, though the visit was short. Nocturnal, I shall carry on as well, to live my like as a rogue until Aquila may be leader. Afterall, that's what a y-yako fox is supposed to do," Nodding in respect to Kurrow, she padded away towards the moon, not daring to look back. ═Kaosu ~''Her voice echos "Bye Kurrow...." as if in a relhm of glass mirrors, sound seeminglessly floating in the quiet night''~ ~Crystalial his ears flick as the sounds travels past then he takes a bite out of an ice cream. "Looks like I am right, this legion is going to be disbanneded." :Kurrow True... It only has two members now... ═Kaosu ((You should go look at that link above, see what happened)):Kurrow "I warned you, Azura. The worst is coming for you and this is just the beginning." The small voice whispered with the winds, making it ring and echo so that the last word was repeated. That one word became louder in the minds of those who are left, and it only became louder until it banished. "Hey, hey." The halfling girl called, fitting black gloves over her slender hands as she dropped out of a vortex of energy, landing soundlessly on the ground. "I heard the the O Powerful and Mighty leader of the Legendary Legion was here." Golden orbs roved around the area as the mocking words dropped from her lips, an innocent smile playing on her expression. There was no fear, no shame, no regret. The flames flickered in her golden eyes as she stepped forward, each ice shard bursting into ash as it neared her slender figure. Savage blue flames sparked on the ground at her every step, lashing out and hungrily devouring anything close enough to near it. "So I want a fight." The electric blue runes upon her gloves shone dangerously at her words, and the girl continued to walk forward, a savage expression within her wild eyes as thunder boomed behind her. "To the death, no holds barred. If you think you know destruction, I will rock your world." Renke appeared before Rowan, her green eyes glinting with amusement, turning an icy neon blue, pulsing with electricity, and she flipped back her red cape slightly, revealing the crimson uniform of a Team Macht leader, or senator. She simply stared the newcomer in the eye for awhile, her hell hound Sterben pacing at her heel, before turning away, giving a slight bow. "I'm afraid no one from the Legendary Legion is here, I was simply roaming the territory as I please." She then began to walk off. "Farewell, Miss Alaric." ~Renke "So it is..." I regally stand up with my head facing the sky. "It has been proven that Mistress Azura Nix is an unfit leader for this legion. Only look at what has occured under her ruling," I glance around the arena, then settle my gaze to Azura. "And so I name myself Mistress Aquila of the Legendary Legion. All who oppose may do so with fair reason." ~Aquila ((You guys don't know the sick truth about this entire situation, I'm trying to fix this problem but... ;-;)) ~Azura Nix ((You really think your godmodding is the problem? Ignorant as always)) ~Aquila ((I quit godmodding... And no, I'' don't'' think the problem is godmodding.)) ~Azura Nix ((Then what do you think is the problem? And if we don't know the 'sick truth', we won't know it unless you tell us)) ~Aquila shit's gonna go down like a mexican showdown :o -lucy ((Shut up, Lucy.)) ((... I'm trying to be a better leader... And I can't tell you the truth... I don't want to, and you might not believe me anyways. ((Stop trying to make it so fucking dramatic. Tell this 'sick truth' of yours. I'm sure it's nothing important... However, if it is important, it could prevent you from losing your throne.)) No offense, but Azura should be pretty much done. The moon sword took her soul. "Melting" or whatever happened earlier isn't possible, considering that the sword is apparently a God. In other words, that soul is kind of.. Impossible to retrieve. I agree with Dapple. She shook her hazel bangs out of her eyes, standing up with a grunt. "Did you really just ignore her challenge, Azura? Can't you at least defend whatever "honor" you have? " She shook her head in dissapointment, tossing her sword over her shoulders. "Or are you just scared?" A menacing tone escaped within those last words. - Aschen Jaeger ((No matter what Azura says, I'm making it official - I'm the leader, now.)) "Who ever said anything about a challenge?" I sighed. "All I said is that I claim to be the leader from now on as the election has gone in my favour." ~Aquila "Aquila," said Kaosu, her eyes gleaming, "I am proud to call you the leader of the Legendary Legion." ═Kaosu *Crystalial's shimmering pelt slightly illuminates the forest around her, with each pawstep, her paws blaze with light as her 3 tails swirl to become one, a voice of serene essence echoed around, yet strongly holding place as of a flame. "Aquila, may your reign as Leader remain strong, for I announced your Deputyship to the people of Tamriel, as ever so, I shal, announce your Leadership to it." She nods her head to Kaosu, swiftly leaping to a moonlit stone, which Aquila could perch upon as she bowed her head, taking Azura's crown and placing it atop the Thunderbird's head. "Aquila, may your prosperity and leadership last long, for may moon and star guide your night as sun and light wish your blessings. From now and so forth, *Her voice raises, as she bounded atop an Oak branch, where the overlooks of Tamriel were clear. "Aquila shall be leader of the Legendary Legion! Long live the Thunderbird! Long live the Thunderbird!" she chanted, her eyes ablaze with the red flames of pride as she glanced at Kaosu, in which the grey Kitsune had a piercing thought, suddenly, as if Crysta's voice. "Since when did I stop being Guardian, Kaosu? It is your chance to fight for deputy, perhaps you would rather be Guardian...to steal my place? I don't think so...you better be ready, you're lucky I won't be fighting for place as Deputy." The voice died down in her mind as Crystalial's red eyes blazed to her spiritual mind, in which Inari's tails swayed to and fro, upon the overgrown Temple. "Kitsune, You have earned your fourth tail. For you still have much to learn, protect your Legion with your power, Child, the days of which you need it could be centuries away or hours." With his final word, her vision disappeared, and all that was seen from other was her shimmering pelt, brightly glowing, as a fourth tail flourished among her three tails, her pelt singed with light, which died down as her tails weaves like light wisps.* ~Crystalial~ Arija bowed her head to her new leader, closing her eyes "The Legendary Legion will never fall" She smiled up to Aquila ~Arija "Indeed, long live the Thunderbird! Long live the Legion!" Kaosu said, her voice bold and excited. Things could now start fresh again. It was as if Tamriel had been cleansed; a new slate. Kaosu looked at Crystalial, her expression peaceful. "Actually, Crystalial, I don't want to participate in the Duelis Games. I believe that I am better at serving my Legion than leading it. I have faith that Aquila will lead us long and well... Though, I am quite jealous of your Guardian rank," she let out a sheepish chuckle, "You probably have one of the best roles; protecting the legion and guarding it from danger." Her eyes widened as Crystalial's pelt began to glow. As it dimmed down, she noticed a fourth tail. "You've earned your fourth tail!" Kaosu shouted, her ears perked up. "Congratulations..." Kaosu looked at the horizon as the dawning sun began to ascend, and the night's moon began to set. A toothless smile formed on her narrow muzzle. This would be only the beginning of the Legendary Legion. ═Kaosu